Re-Done Sailor Moon Card Captor Sakura Crossover
by Naru-chan
Summary: The Card Captor gang think that there is a Clow Card in Juuben Tokyo. What they find are the Sailor Scouts and secrets of their futures. (Last chapter up!! )
1. Default Chapter

Sailor Moon CardCaptor Sakura crossover  
  
  
A/N: This takes place during Super S when the Amazon  
Qaurtet has come.  
  
  
  
One day in Tomoeda Syoaran Li was watching the news when he heard about the strange happenings going on at Juuban, Tokyo. {I wonder if it's a Clow Card?} he thought.  
  
The next day at school Syaoran talked to Sakura about it.  
"Do you really think it's a Clow Card Li?"asked Sakura. "I don't   
know but we could check it out during break" said Syaoran.   
Sakura then spoke, "But how will we get there Li-kun?" she   
asked."I can get us there no problem," said Tomoyo with a wink.  
  
~~~~~~~~~In Juuban Tokyo~~~~~  
  
  
"That Serena's not a Sailor Scout she's a failure Scout!" sighed  
Raye as the sat down on one of the temple steps. "Were here!"  
shouted Mina who came running up the steps with her cousin/  
future daughter Himeko. "Your LATE!" bellowed Raye. "Well, I got  
here before Serena did'nt I?" Mina breathed as slumped down at  
the late step and breathed heavily. "Yeah but she's always late."  
said Lita. "Oh," Mina sniffed," so you guys hold her to a diffrent  
standered than me?" her eyes began to water. "Stop winning!"  
yelled Himeko as the helped Mina up from the ground. "Were here!"  
yelled Rini skipping up the steps smiling happily.."Ah Rini!"  
Himeko ran a gave her bestfriend a hug.  
  
  
  
"So our new enemys are the Amazon Qaurtet?" asked Lita.  
"There even stronger then the trio." added Ami. "But they should  
be more easy to find if they attack groups like they did before."  
said Himeko. "Yeah and we have one weeks off for the Cherry Blossom festival also" smiled Rini. "Yeah sooo we better keep  
our eyes out, lots of people come here for the festival." added  
Mina. "Yeah." they all nodded. "Hey, I thought we came to help  
eachother find kimono's for the festival! Not have a meeting!"  
shouted Serena. "Yeah so lets get going!" shouted Lita."Yeah!"  
with that they left.  
  
  
"So this is Juuban."said Sakura. Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran  
were walking down Juuban street. Tomoyo and Sakura were  
looking into store windows. Tomoyo's body gaurds were not far  
behind them. Suddenly Syaoran stopped "What's wrong Syoaran?"  
asked Tomoyo. "I sense something," he answered. Sakura then  
closed her eyes for a second. "I sense it also...... it's this way!  
Come on!" they then started to run after Sakura.But when they  
got there..........  
  
"So how exactly are we going to pay for all of this?" asked Serena.  
"Dim-wit!"Rini smacked the back of her gaurdians head."Ow!  
Hey what was that for?!" she cried. " Because!, if you had a memory  
loss we all volontered to work at the festival, and for our pay we  
get free kimono's " Rini crossed her arms. "Yeah Serena we can't  
believe thet you forgot." said Lita." Not really....come on this is  
Serena were're talking about you guys." said Raye. " Hey!" protested   
Serena. Her and Raye began to fight as the walked into a shop.  
  
  
  
"Is that what we sensed Sakura? Seven girls?" asked Syaoran.   
As all seven girls, or rather Ami, Lita, Mina, Raye, Serena, Rini,  
and Himeko walked into the kimono shop. "Yeah.......I think so?"  
Syaoran was ver confused. "We should follow them," said Sakura.  
Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran walked into the store as well.  
  
  
  
"Hey Mina!How does this one look!" giggled Himeko. She walked  
out in a buetiful kimono that was lilac purple, with butterfly's of  
all rainbow colors all over it. "Wow great! You should get that  
one!" Mina complimented. "Really? Ok!" Himeko said with a big  
smile. Soon everybody had there kimonos. Rini got a pink one  
with hearts. Ami got a light blue one with bubbles on it. Mina   
got a yellow and orange one with flowers. Lita got a green one   
with red roses. Raye got a red one withwith music notes. And   
Serena fot a pink one with cresent moons.  
  
  
  
"They don't seem out of the ordinary to me Syoaran," said Sakura  
as they stepped outside. As the seven girls left. "Yeah your're right."  
sighed Syaoran. "Maybe you two were wrong. Maybe it was something  
else." said Tomoyo. "Maybe......" Syaoran took a deep breath.  
Just then four cats came walking up to the store.......  
  
  
  
"Ruby!" "Artimas! "Luna!" "Diana!" all four cats came and jumped  
into Serena Rini Mina and Himeko's arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I sense very strong powers from all of them." said Syoaran as he opened his eyes."I heard them talking about going to the Cherry Blossom festival. Maybe we should go and follow them there." said Sakura. "Great! So I can make kimono's for all of us!" Tomoyo beamed.  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N/ Well! That was chapter one of my re-vision. Sorry it took so  
long. Actually I origanally wrote this story when I was 10.  
I totally had forgotten about till I discovered FF.net. I posted it  
without looking over it, which was a HUGE mistake. Well I'm   
doing it all over again! That's why the sequel hasn't come out yet,  
becuase it's just as bad.   
  
  
Preview of next episode:  
  
I sense something strange coming from the Cherry Hill Temple. ( Syoaran)  
  
Who are these mysterous seven girls?And who are the Sailor Scouts? ( Sakura)  
  
And who are the Amazon Qartet? ( Kero)  
  
  
There are some wierd people follow us around. (Amye)  
  
And what in the world are Clow Cards? (Serena)  
  
I think I remember hearing about them in the future. (Himeko)  
  
  
  
Next Time On The Sailor Moon Card Captor Sakura Crossover  
  
"Friends Or Foes"   
"Seeya!"  
  
  
  



	2. Friends Or Foes?

Sailor Moon Card Captor Sakura Crossover  
  
'Friends Or Foes?'  
  
  
It was day two of the girls vacation and they were all at Raye's Temple again.  
They were all helping out that day. No one had been coming so the girls were talking  
about the festival, "Hey so what exactly are we doing?" asked Himeko.   
"Well you are all doing diffrent booths at the temple." replied Raye. Raye then   
explained the booths to them, "Serena and Rini will share a booth for gold fish  
scooping, Mina and Himeko will share a booth for selling charms, Ami and Lita wil  
l do run a booth for food.". All the girls nodded at what their jobs were.  
  
~~~~~~~~At The Steps Of The Temple~~~~~~~  
  
  
"This is the Cherry Hill temple," Tomoyo said walking up the steps,"I heard that  
the priestess here can pretict stuff." Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran climbed up  
the last step of the many steps of the temple to be frightened by a piercing   
scream.  
  
  
"SERENA!" yelled Rini furiously her and Himeko were chasing Serena and Mina  
around, Serena and Mina hadput ice in their robes."MINA!" screamed Himeko.  
Rini had gotten hold of one one of Serena's pigtails and had pulle it causing her   
to scream. They then noticed that three people were staring and stopped.  
  
Himeko laughed nervously," Um..hehe...hello! Welcome to the Cherry Hill   
Temple!" she said politly, brushed dust off of the robes. Sakura was looking in  
her hair. Himeko put her hand to head to feel a stick sticking out she quickly   
took it out and threw iy. Suddenly the door slid open and Raye screeched at   
them," Do you guys know how imature you are!" she yelled. She stomped towards  
the seen.Serena's hair was half undone, and Mina's bow was in Himeko's hand.  
As she walked out. Syoaran sensed something.  
  
Raye bowed," I'm very sorry for my friends. How can I help you?" she asked.  
Sakura spoke up," Well um...hehe...you see we lost out tour guide...and we say  
your temple so...um...." she babbled. " Say no more!" Raye exclaimed," We   
usually don't do this but I'll send Himeko and Rini with you as your tour guides."  
  
"Um?......yeah.We are new here and don't really know were everything is so.."  
Sakura said very fast. "That's okay!" said Raye, " I can give you two tour guides  
at no cost." she smiled with a plan seeping into her raven hair. " Oh Himeko! Rini!  
Can you please come out here please!" she yelled behind her back with a sweet  
type voice.  
  
"Yes?" two girls slid open the door. One was short and had pink hair in pigtails   
the two girls both had on , the other was taller and looked about a year or two  
older, she had brown hair in two pigtail on the top of her head. [ A.N/ think like  
Serena.] Both walked out of Raye's room. Raye spoke two the two girls who looked  
quite tense thinking Raye was going to yell at them for earlier." Himeko," she said  
in a rather normal voice unexpected by the girls," these kids need too be shown   
around can you guys do it?" Raye said looking at them very ansoisly. Rini and   
Himeko looked at her strangly they then relized that this was a chance to get  
away from the pesty Serena and Mina they both then smiled and nodded vigorasly, "  
YES!"they answered. " But can we change first?" asked Himeko. " Yah....sure  
...just hurry up." said Raye walking back inside. " We'll be back in sec!" the two  
girl said and they then disapeared behind the door. About five minutes later  
they both came out in regular clothes. Rini in a baby blue dress and Himeko in   
pants and a magenta tee-shirt. " Lets go!" they exclaimed.  
  
As they were walking down the steps they introduced themslefs." My name is  
Rini and this is my friend Himeko" spoke Rini. Himeko smiled sweetly at the trio  
  
Himeko then asked where they wanted to go. " Anywhere in proticular?"   
she asked. Syaoran spoke first," We would like to go too the place of the most  
recent attack," he said rather calmly. Rini and Himeko looked at one another  
wondering if they were the enemy. " Um..." Rini stuttered reluctant to answer,  
" Y-Yah..s-sure...come on.." Rini skipped ahead trying to cover the worried look   
on her face.  
  
They all walked for about thirty minutes talking. Rini and Sakura had hit it  
off very well, Tomoyo was to busy video taping everything to notice. Himeko  
lagged behind wondering if they should trust these kids.  
Syaoran noticed the strange looked on her face and asked if she was 'ok', Himeko just nodded and said she fine. Rini had gone ahead of the others, soposedly to chase a butterfly, but soon after she went around the corner they heard Rini scream. They all ran toward her cry. When they got there, everyone in the park was passed out. Rini was the only one standing. Palla Palla was standing watching her Lemure eating mirrors.   
  
" Hey! Return those back to their owners right now!" shouted Himeko. Palla  
Palla simply replied." No way ". Himeko and Rini were about to transform when  
Syaoran and the others appeared. Sakura screamed, " What happened?!". " We   
can't transform with them here..." whispered Rini. " I know...I hope the others   
get here soon, Ruby was following us and now she's gone I hope she went and got  
them.." whispered Himeko back. Suddenly a swift flame of fire hit the Lemure.   
It screamed in agony.  
  
It was Sailor Mars! The others were there also. Rini and Himeko looked toward   
their heroine friends. Sailor Mercury used her bubbles and fogged up the park.   
Sailor Jupiter came up behind them, " Now would be a good time..." she whispered.  
" Right!" the two wispered back.  
  
" Moon Crisis Power! Make Up!"  
  
" Rainbow Crystal Power! Make Up!"  
  
The fog then faded.....seven female figured amerged from the mist....  
  
  
" So..you're the new puppet they've sended huh?"  
  
" Well we will not let you do this to inesent people!"  
  
" We are the soldiers that fight for love!"  
  
" And for justice too!"  
  
" Sailor Mercury!"  
  
" Sailor Mars!"  
  
" Sailor Jupiter!"  
  
" Sailor Venus!"  
  
" Sailor V!"  
  
" Sailor Chibi Moon!"  
  
" And Sailor Moon!"  
  
" We are..."  
  
" The Sailor Scouts!"  
  
  
  
  
Sailor Venus used her ' Love and Buety Shock' attack which parlized the Lemure  
till Rini called for pegasus.  
  
" Twinkle Yell!", and then Sailor Moon finished it off. " Moon Gorgous Meditation!  
  
  
  
Soon everyone's dream mirrors were returned, and the people bagan to wake up.  
Himeko noticed that Syaoran Sakura and Tomoyo had been knocked uncouncoius  
as well some how. " Sakura!" yelled Rini. Sakura groaned as she stood up feebly.  
Syaoran was very confused wondering what had happened to him, as most of the  
other people were. " Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo are you all ok?" asked Rini   
anciously. Sakura mumbled a yes, while rubbing her head. Tomoyo was upset that  
her camera had been turned off, and did not record what had happened.   
Syaoran asked what happened," I remember these girls.....and then...". Suddenly   
Himeko's stomach rumbled she laughed nervously," He he...guess I'm hungry,  
you guys wanna go eat?" she asked. Rini then mumbled," You're ALWAYS hungry  
Himeko....". Himeko pulled on one of Rini's pigtails," And so are you. Now come  
on! I'am starving!". They then started their 'tour' again with a de-tour of a   
snack.  
  
"There's something strange about those new kids." said Luna. It was about   
eleven at night. All the girls were at Raye's temple. "Yes. They seem to be   
following us." said Mina. "What?! I don't remember them following us," said  
Serena. Raye bonked her on the head, "Serena! How clueless can you be?!  
Remember when we got our kimono's? They were there! And then they came   
too the temple!" Raye yelled at the clueless pigtailed blond. " Oh yaaaaaah..."  
she finally remembered them at the store and the temple.  
  
Himeko then came in pulling her long thick brown hair into one pigtail. "  
So...what did you find Amye?" she asked. She had just come back in from   
brushing her teeth. " Well..um..the boys name is Syaoran Li of the Li clan in  
Hong Kong, China." she told. " Yeah. So. He told us that already." Himeko said   
dryly sitting down on the bed falled backwords. Mina then got a sly grin on her   
face, " Aww! I remember my first date! It was so wonderful!" her eyes sparkled. Himeko then sat up upratuly, " WE WERE NOT ON A DATE! AND ANYWAZ RINI WASD THERE!" she boomed at her ' cousin'. Amye tried to stop them by talking more," What did you get from them? You did spend the whole day with them." Amye looked at Rini, knowing it was a loss too ask Himeko. " Well....they are from Tomeda. You know....that place that has been getting a lot of attacks lately." said Rini. " And Syaoran kept his eyes on me and Rin ALOT." said Himeko who smiled looked at the sniffing Mina, who's hair was stuck under one ofthe table legs. " I asked him if there was something wrong and he just said no. And the wierdest thing is is that I feel like I have met him before...hm.". Lita then spoke. "So do you guys want to go check out the park and see whas going on?" she asked. "Sure." all of the girls nodded. Rini and Himeko picked up Diana and Ruby and they left. They went too the park. But when they got there.............  
  
Syaoran?!"shouted Sailor V.Syaoran turned around. He was in his robes, he pulled  
out his sword," How do you know my name?" he glared. " Y..your name...well...I  
.....um...hehe...ya see I...." she stuttered. Syaoran then put down his sword   
and looked at her," Himeko?" he asked. " How did you.............." Sailor V then  
shook her head," Nevermind that. Why are you here?" she asked. They were   
interupted by a voice that giggled then spoke," Well...it seems that you've  
fallen for my trap". The figure of the voice amerged along with three others.  
It was the Amazon Quartet! " I will.., but first what we came here for..." Ves  
Ves sent a ball at Sakura. Her dream mirror cam out, but it wasn't the golden   
mirror. " Aw! Poowy it's not it......" sniffed Palla Palla. " Hn. Doesn't matter.  
If we can get rid of the Sailor Brats now.." said Cere Cere. " Oh yeah! Lets see  
what you've got Cere Cere!" yelled Sailor V.  
  
" Rainbow Prizm!" she yelled Cere Cere blocked it "Darnit!"  
  
" Mercury Aqua Raspody!" it hit Palla Palla from behind.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" "Aaaaah!"screamed Ves Ves as it hit her.  
  
" Love And Buety Shock!" it hit Cere Cere. She had been pre occupied by Sailor V.  
  
" Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jun Jun screamed as she fell to the ground.  
  
"Now,Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Moon Gorgues Med...huh?" The Quartet disapeared with one last note.  
  
"Sorry Sailor Scouts not yet".  
  
"Dangit, I thought we had them!"yelled Sailor V.  
  
  
"Sakura! Wake Up! Come on please, please wake up." Sakura had colapsed and   
was in Syaoran's arms." Sy..Syaoran?....Tomoyo?" "Oh thank goodnes your okay."  
sniffled Tomoyo. "What happened?" she asked. "To tell the truth I really don't  
know." sighed Syaoran.  
  
"Huh?" he turned around to see the Sailor Scouts." Wh...what happened?, is   
she gonna be okay." he asked. "Yes she'll be fine." said Sailor Chibi Moon  
smiling gently. "Who....who are you?"he asked. "We should be asking you  
the exact same thing." said Sailor Venus. "We came here to find a Clow Card."  
he said to them."OK...and were the Sailor Scouts." said Sailor Jupiter. "What  
are Clow Cards" asked Chibi Moon. "Umm..." They started to run way but...."   
Venus Love Chain Encirlce!" they had captured them. "Know we can do this the   
easy way or the hard way, and I really don't like the hard way so..." said Sailor  
V. Suddenly Sailor Venus screamed," AAAH!" Syaoran had used lightning, and   
they got away. " Ohhhh....why that little" growled Sailor V, as she watched   
them run away.  
  
  
  
A.N/ Well that's chapter two! Sorry it took soooo long. Hope you liked it!   
Next chapter might take awhile also. Probably not though. Please R+R!  
  
  
Previiew Of Next Episode:  
  
  
They festival finally come! ( Sakura)  
  
But what's that lurking around the shadows? ( Syaoran)  
  
Is Li flirting?!But with who? ( Tomyo)  
  
Hey!Where did Tomoyo go? ( Kero)  
  
I know I've seen him before or atleaset heard........hmmmmmm??? ( Himeko)  
  
Those kids are still here but why? ( Lita)  
  
And why is he always around Himeko?.....? ( Mina)  
  
Know I now!Am I engaged to Li?!?!! ( Himkeko)  
  
  
  
Next Time on the Sailor Moon Card Captor Sakura Crossover  
  
"Future Findings"  
  
"Seeya!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Future Findings

Sailor Moon Card Captor Sakura Crossover  
  
" Future Findings "  
  
  
  
It was 12:00 a.m Himeko was getting going too bed. "I wonder who they are?"  
she asked, as she snuggled into her lilac sheets that were covered on butterflys  
and flowers. Ruby came in and sat on her bed, " Do you have something on you  
mind Himeko? "she asked. Himeko sighed, "I keep getting this feeling like I've  
seen or heard of Syaoran before......". Himeko hugged her koala stuffed animal.  
" From the future maybe?" Ruby sugggested. " Maybe..yah! hehe that's prabably  
it! Thanks Rube, goodnight." Himeko thought that Ruby did make a good point she   
probably remembered him from the future. "goodnight" Ruby said as she dozed   
off. Himeko followed right after her................  
  
~~~~ Dream~~~~~  
  
A eight year old Himeko is skipping down the coradors of the palace looking  
for her mother, when she hears talking of her mother and the others through  
a door that is cracked open and a light is shining through it lighting up a small  
part of the dim hallway. Himeko peeks inside unnoticed.  
  
"Are you sure about this Mina?" asked Raye. " Yeah betrothel is alittle old   
fashoned don't you think? " said Lita. Mina sighed and nodded, " I know. I believe   
in finding your own love,but it was Taiki's idea. " she said. " Do you have to go   
through with it? " asked Amye. "No.......it says to give an aswer in a week."   
Mina answered skimming through the letter her husband had written her. "A WEEK!  
you can't be serous!" exclaimed Raye. Amye shushed her friend. "SHHH! Keep it  
down Raye! You know the girls are sleeping.". " Oops sorry..., but a week?" Raye  
aploligized. " So are you gonna go through with it? " asked Lita. " I don't know....  
Hime's so young...I don't know if I should let her decide..."Mina. She and Rini   
were being hunted down by the Dark Moon. I think she will answer." said Amye. "  
But....this is a BIG thing. It's not a little thing." Mina sighed," I think I'am just   
gonna say no. Hime doesn't even know this kid.". " So what's his name anyways? "  
asked Lita. " Um....it says Syaoran Li of the Li clan.".  
  
Little Himeko didn't understand any of the words they were saying.   
She slowly opened the door faking crying. Saying that Umi had taked her teddy  
again. Mina scooped up her daughter and carried her back too her room and   
tucked her in getting her teddy back from Umi's room.  
  
~~~~End Of Dream~~~~~~  
  
Himeko woke up from her dream with a loud gasp. Ruby was awakened by  
this, " WHAT?! WHAT IS IT?!" she exclaimed. She then looked at the   
frightened look on her owners face," Himeko what happened? Are you ok?"  
she asked walking to her. Himeko nodded and petted her furry friend.   
" Y..yes...j...just a nightmare. I'm fine now thank you." she told her. Ruby   
then went back to the bottom of her bed and fell asleep. Himeko's mind   
whirled with her dream. { Was it real? Did that really happen?} she thought.  
{ Am I really betrothed to Syaoran in the future?}  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N: hee hee...was that an eye catch? Are they really engaged or was it just   
a dream? R+R and tell me what you think! If any of you are wondering who Umi is   
she is Amye's daughter.  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Cherry Festival Part 1

Sailor Moon Card Captor Sakura Crossover  
  
" The Cherry Blossom Festival Part 1"  
  
  
  
  
The day of the festival had finally come. The girls were having a wonderful   
time even with the work they were doing. Though Serena and Rini were having   
problems and the others had to frequently come and check up on them. Then  
when the girls finally had their break the Card Captor group came. Mina and  
Himeko were still a little upset of what happened at their last meeting.  
  
  
  
Mina scoffed, " What are you doing here?". She was getting madder by  
the second Himeko could see that. " I should be asking you the exacy same  
thing," he shot back. " We live here smart guy." she said. Syaoran sweatdrop,  
" hehe...oh yah..". Rini giggled. " Hn." Syaoran glared. Sakura then spoke,   
" Can I speak to Himeko for a sec?" she asked. Himeko looked confused ,  
" Me?". " Yeah you." said Syaoran sarcasticly, " Is there another Himeko here?".  
Himeko was just about ready to puch Syaoran.  
  
  
  
"So what do you what?" she asked as she tried her hands, she was helping  
Lita at her cooking booth. Sakura spoke up, "For one thing I want to say thank  
you for saving my life and that were sorry for running away like that. ".  
" Apolagy ecepted." Himeko said. Syaoran then look at her in the eye,  
" We'll explain if you explain." he told her. Himeko just smiled ," K! If you will  
I will." she giggled. Syaoran was a little confused he expected her to get mad  
or spit something back at him....but she agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~ Back At Lita's Booth~~~~  
  
  
" I wonder what thier talking about?" asked Serena. "Yeah and why only  
Himeko?" added Lita. "Don't know Lita, but I think we should keep our  
eyes on them." said Mina.  
  
~~~~~~~Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Himkeko walking~~~~  
  
  
Himeko had finished explaining about her and the others being Sailor Scouts.  
"So now were even okay?" she concluded. "Okay." nodded Sakura.  
"So you guys are super hero huh?" asked Tomoyo, " Oh wow! I would love to  
film that as well!" she went all stary-eyed. (*anime sweat drop*)   
  
"Wow it must be cool to battle evil every day." said Sakura dreamily.   
"Oh yes! I do so wish there were two of me so I could video tape that."  
said Tomoyo brightly. " Tomoyo....". Himeko nodded.,"It can be at times,but  
it can also be a pain in the neck. It's cracked up to be actually somtimes you  
don't hear from the enemy for weeks sometimes, so you always have to have   
your eyes pealed." she told them. She then sighed, "And then there's being   
from the future... so you're homesick sometimes and...oops." Himeko stopped  
she didn't mean to tell them she was fromt the future. " Hoe.......you're from   
the future?" she asked. Himeko got nervous, " Hehe...well um.....you see...ok  
I'll explain. Rini and I are from the future. We are Serena and Mina's future  
daughters. We came here to start our sailor scout training....and...." she was  
luckly to her interupted by a male voice.  
  
" Hime! Hello! I haven't seen you in awhile. I had alot of work sorry......."  
Himeko amedatily hugged him. " It's ok Darien!" she said. Himeko then let go.  
" Darien these are my friends Sakura,Tomoyo, and Syaoran." she introduced the  
others. " Guys. this is Darien he's Serena's boyfriend." she introduced Dareien  
to them. Tomoyo and the others said hello to him. Suddely sqweuls were heard.  
Darien was glomped by two girls with rabbit-like hair.  
  
" Darien we missed you!" they cried. " Where have you been?! Why havn't you  
called me?!" they started asking a lot of questions till as usual the two girls  
broke out into a fight. Himeko tapped Syaoran shoulder. " Hm?" was his reply.  
" Ca-can I talk to you for a sec......" she trailed. " Sure." he looked at her   
strangly. Wondering if it was a trap or something. They walked a little away  
from he festival. They sat down under a cherry tree to talk.  
  
  
A.N: Sorry I ended it there. It was just that I didn't want you all to wait   
anymore. So I cut this chapter in two. Next part will be out very soon. Please   
be kind and R+R!  
  
Genki-chan  
fruits_candy@hotmail.com 


	5. The Cherry Festival Part 2

Sailor Moon Card Captor Sakura Crossover  
  
" The Cherry Blossom Festival Part 2 "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" So what did you want to talk ta me about?" asked Himeko as she sat  
down. " Do you have this wierd feeling that we have met before?" he asked  
sitting down. Himeko suddenly remembered her dream, " Well....actually yes.  
I had this dream...but it was more like a flashback when I was 7 or so. My   
mother was talking about getting a letter from my father saying that he wanted  
to betrothe [ A/N : spell???] me to some kid....and hehe..it was you." Syaoran  
was shocked. Himeko then laughed," I like you and all Syaoran....but not like   
that...and anywas I know that you like Sakura." Syaoran was taken back by this  
statment. " W-what?! S-Sakura? No way!," he turned the other way trying to  
cover up his blush, " Where did you get THAT idea?" he said. Himeko giggled,  
" Oh come on Syaoran! I've seen the way you look at her." she winked,  
" Anywas you can't fool the the daughter of the Goddess Of Love," she shruged  
her shoulders," Naturally I can sense these kinda things. Anywas. I'm pretty  
sure my mom said no. Anywas didn't Tomoyo say you were engaged to someone  
named Meiling or something?" she asked.  
  
  
A picture of Meiling came into Syaoran's head. Her loud attitude her long  
jet black hair in those two buns. He did admit she was pretty, but he coulde  
never really like her more than a sister or a close friend or better yet what   
she was. His cousin. He knew the only reason they wanted them to get married   
was because Meiling didn't have magical powers. He really didn't want to marry her.  
  
  
  
A thought then came to Syaoran, " Hold on...if it's in the future wouldn't  
I be like really old?" he asked. " No not really...you see something will happen  
in the future that will stop time for a while..." she told him. " Oh..."  
  
  
Suddenly they heard people calling their names, " Himeko!" " Syaoran!" Then  
Serena, Lita, Mina, Amye, and Raye came running up. .  
  
"Why did you run off?" asked Amye. "Oh.... we couldn't hear ourselfs talking,  
so we left. That's all." said Himeko. "Hey were's Madison?"asked Sakura looking  
around."I don't know I thought she was with you?"said Himeko.  
  
~~~~~~~~Back At The Festival~~~~~  
  
"Oh wow this painting is buetiful. " said Tomoyo as she gazed at a painting.  
She was in a booth that had many paintings by unknown artists.   
  
~~~~~~~ Amazon's Lounge~~~~~  
  
The Amazon Quartet had just gotten called by Zirconia. " Amazons!,"  
she yelled in her creepy scratchy voice. " Y-Yes Zirconia?" they said.  
Palla Palla was hiding behind Ves Ves. Zircon then came and gave its master a   
photo. Zirconia studied it then nodded and threw it at the Quartet. Cere Cere  
caught it." Hey! That girl is looking at a picture of a pegasus! She must be the  
one with the golden mirror!" she said. She then smiled," I got this one girls....."  
before the others could complain she vanished.  
  
~~~~~~~ Back At The Festival~~~~~~  
  
  
A women in a long frilly dress and pink hair came up to Tomoyo, " Do you like  
pegasus's m'am?" she asked. Tomoyo nodded," Oh yes! They are very cute,   
but not as much as my friend Sakura.". The women clasped her hands together,  
" Oh! Then you must come see this wonderful painting!" she exclaimed.  
  
  
Menawhile Sakura was looking for her friend," Tomoyo! Tomoyo! Grrr....."  
she sighed," I should have payed more attention or I wouldn't have gotten   
lost.........hoe.......".  
  
Tomoyo then noticed that they were leaving the festival," Um. Excuse me but   
shouldn't we be at the festival?" Tomoyo stopped walking. " Oh....but this artist  
likes too keep a low profile....." said the women. Tomoyo didn't like being alone  
in the dark with a strange women, " I don't like this....I'm heading back..." but  
it was to late. Cere Cere got her. Cere Cere then groaned," It's not the one.  
I was so sure it was to.....awww..." she pouted, " Anywas! Lemure step up and   
get rid of this mirror!"of the girl." said Ves Ves. And with that they vanished.  
  
  
The scouts saw what happened, " Ready Sailor Scouts?" said Mina. "  
  
" Mercury Crystal Power!"   
  
" Mars Crystal Power!"   
  
" Jupiter Crystal Power!"   
  
" Venus Crystal Power!"   
  
" Rainbow Crystal Power!"   
  
" Moon Crisis!"  
  
" MAKE UP!!"   
  
  
The Lemure had just swalowed Tomoyo's dream mirror when the scouts   
appeared. The Lemure was gashed on the cheek by a beam of light. " You better  
give that girl her mirror back you slimy toad!" yelled Sailor Chibi Moon. " Or you  
will have to suffer the consiquences!" yelled Sailor V. The Lemure smirked,  
" Make me." it said. " Fine! We are the pretty soldiers that fight for love and  
justice! We are the Sailor Scouts! And in the name of the moon we shall punish  
you!" Sailor Moon gave her finale speech. Sailor Mercury attacked first.  
  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rasbody!" it aimed right for it. It was a clear shot, but it was   
deflected! " WHAT?!"  
  
" Jupiter...Oak Evolution!" it was decflected as well.  
  
  
Sailor V read the readings in her fisor, " She's protected by a powerful force  
field guys! Her weakness is.........." she was cut off. " Her shoulder!" said   
Sailor Mercury.  
  
  
  
" Finally I can finish my job," it hissed as it made its way toward Tomoyo.   
Yet, when it got there.....There were two Tomoyos! " WHAT?! WHAT IS  
HAPPENING?!" it howled. It then saw Sakure behind a tree and slowly   
stalked toward her........  
  
  
" Hurry up you two! It's spotted Sakura!" whined Chibi Moon. " Don't you think  
we KNOW that Chibi?!...sheesh..." sighed Sailor V. Sailor Mercury's computer   
then went off with a beeping noise. She looked up, where the Lemure was before  
there was a strange rock, " That must have been her shield sorse...." she wispered  
to herself. She then look where it was now it was a little away, but enough away  
for the shield to not work. " Sailor Venus! Attack her now! She's not in the shielded  
area!" she yelled. " Right!" she nodded.  
  
" Love and Buety Shock!" she yelled the Lemure fell to the ground.  
  
When they reached Tomoyo Sakura was already there with Syaoran Sakura  
had the Twin Card in her hand. Tomoyo's dream mirror slowly went back into  
her body. Tomoyo opened her eyes slowly," S-Sakura?" she wispered. " Sakura  
nodded 'yes'. She then hugged her best friend. The Sailor Scouts smiled.  
" She's gonna be fine right?" asked Sakura. " Sailor V nodded 'yes'.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Back At Lita's Booth~~~~~~  
  
The Festival was ending and the others were helping Lita shut down her   
cooking booth. When they were done Serena groaned," I'm starving!" she said.  
" Me too!" whined Himeko. Mina and Rini sighed," You ALWAYS ARE!" they  
told them. The others could see the sparks start to fly, so Lita bumped in,  
" How about I make cookies and muffins and dinner k?". Serena and Himeko  
both looked at her like she was a saint," Really?! Thank you sooooo muuuch!"  
they cried as the both hugged her. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran then came  
up. " Hey! You guys want ta join us? Lita's making cookies!" said Himeko.   
" And muffins! Yummy!" said Serena. " And DINNER!" they exclaimed together  
starting to daydream about food. " Well......." started Syaoran. He look at   
Sakura who smiled. " S-Sure!" he blushed. Then they all started off toward   
the temple's entrance.  
  
  
A.N: Just a thought on Meiling......does anyone else think that she might   
have some type of unknown magical powers? Just a thought on her..... I think  
she knew about Sakura and Syaoran in the future and that's why she went to  
Japan. I mean if she didn't really think of her as a threat then why get   
really mad everytime she trys to talk to him? And when she came back....either   
Tomoyo told her about it...or she already knew and she wanted to see for one final  
time if he had any feelings for her.  
  
  
  
Preview Of next Episode:  
  
Schools coming around. ( Rini)  
  
Awww.... man! breaks over already? (Himeko)  
  
But those kids are still here( Mina)  
  
Oh! wow! a maskarad ball! (Serena)  
  
And Himeko, Haruka amd Michiru are going to preform!? ( Lita)  
  
  
Next time on Sailor Moon Card Captor Sakura Crossover:  
  
" Ballroom Fun "  
  
  
"Seeya!" 


	6. Ballroom Fun

Sailor Moon Card Captor Sakura Crossover  
  
  
  
" Ballroom Surprise "  
  
  
" What?! School starts Monday?! Waaa!!" whined Himeko Rini had just reminded  
her when school was going start again. " Sorry Hime......I just wanted to bring  
it up to see what we could do out last day....." said Rini. " NOOOO!! I DON'T   
WANNA GO BACK!!" Serena cried. "   
  
  
  
Amye then turned her attention toward the CCS crew. "So are you guys leaving?  
I mean there was no Clow Card right? " she asked. " Don't remind me......"   
sighed Li. Sakura patted him on the back," It's ok........". Kero then came out   
of Sakura's bag," Aw! Let the brat cry!" he said. " KERO!" yelled Sakura. She   
then stuffed Kero back in and zipped her bag up so all that was heard were   
muffled screams.  
  
  
  
Then they heard a yell it was Lita and Mina. "Hey guys!" yelled Lita running up  
the steps." Wow! Lita I'm surprised you're always here on time." said Amye.  
Himeko jumped up from her spot on the ledge of the shrine," You finally got here  
Mina! You ditched me!!" she yelled at her.  
  
  
"Sorry...... but you won't believe this!" she screamed." What?" asked Rini. " Yeah   
what?" Serena asked. Raye had started to hit her with a broom so she had   
stopped her crying. " Haruka and Michiru are doing a recital at a ball! And I  
got a letter with 7 invotations!" she said holding up the invotations.  
  
  
" The Hikari Ball? Me and Rin already got invited by....." Serena went into  
dreamy-mode," Darien..................". Everyone just ignored her. " Then   
we have 2 extra invos..." said Lita. " Um....make that three I got invited   
already by Michiru." said Himeko.   
  
"Huh?"the CCS crew was confused. Himeko turned to them." Haruka and Michiru  
are friends of ours." They all nodded " So when's the ball?" asked Serena.Raye  
hit her again with her broom causing Serena to wail. "Well you should know  
Serena Darien is your boyfriend you know." growled Raye." Oh that's right."  
Serena rubbed her sore head. "I can't wait to go." said Rini. Himeko hoped of  
the steps "Well I gotta go see ya!" yelled Himeko."Hey wait were're you going?"  
asked Mina." Umm..... ta meet Nadeshiko that's all well bye!" and she  
disapeared. "Hey Wait!" yelled Mina, but she was gone. What they did   
not know was that Himeko had other things to do.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~At The Ball~~~~~~~  
  
" That's really strange how Himeko said that she already got invited...hmm..."  
pondered Mina quietly. Lita was busy looking at all of the cute guys, " Oh my   
gosh! He looks just like Micheal! and him he looks like Danny! Oh wow......" she  
trailed on.  
  
Suddenly Haruka and Michiru walked up to them. Michiru was in a stunning  
aqua blue sleevles dress, and Haruka was in a white tuxedo with aqua blue interior.  
" Haruka! Michiru!" Rini smiled she hugged them both." And who are these two   
very pretty ladies?" asked Haruka loooking at Sakura and Tomoyo. Rini and Himeko  
giggled quietly at one another when they saw Sakura and Tomoyo blush.  
  
" My-my names Sakura Kinomoto....." stutted Sakua. " And my name is   
Tomoyo Daidouji." said Tomoyo. Himeko noticed the glared tha Syaoran was  
giving Haruka as she and Michiru walked off. Himeko went up behind Sakura  
and Tomoyo. " Haruka and Michiru are both very buetiful women aren't they?"   
she said. Tomoyo and Sakura nodded then suddenly stopped," W-women?" they  
stuttered. Rini giggled," Yes. Haruka is a girl. Don't feel bad though we thought  
the same thing when we first met her as well." she told them. Himeko then left.  
Rini watched her friend as she trailed away from the group. She caught up with   
Haruka and Michiru and all three went backstage. Rini was very confused by this,  
Himeko was her best friend in the whole world and she told her everything.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Backstage~~~~~~~   
  
" Did you tell them?" asked Haruka. " No." answered Himeko fixing her hair   
she had in in two bun tighed with ribbons." Well don't get nervious" Haruka came  
up behind her. " I won't! I'm not afraid of anything!..........well..maybe bugs..."  
she put tapped her index fingers together. " Haruka be nice..." said Michiru as   
she began to walk toward the stage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michiru walked up to the microphone Himeko slowly walking behind her.   
It was not that she was scared. Himeko was rarely scared. It was just that  
Himeko HATED dresses. She could not stand them. Her mother had to force   
her to wear them. Himeko would only wear them when she had to like at dinners  
and special events. She esepcially hated hi-heals. Himeko was rather tall for   
her age she was 5'5 and she was 12 years old. ' She gets it from her father'  
everyone would say. Himeko did not like her hieght, but she lived with it.Himeko  
then heard Michiru's voice talking in max because of the microphone.  
  
Serena, Darien and all of the others including Sakura-tachi. Saw Himeko  
leaning back and forth nevously behind Michiru as she talked. " What's Hime   
doing up there?" asked Serena. " Is she part of the show?" asked Lita.  
" Maybe........" awed Mina.  
  
  
Michiru then back away and Himeko stepped up to the microphone.   
{ It's gonna be fine.....it's gonna be fine Him.....} Himeko then took a deep  
breath, and then spoke into the microphone." This song...I-I wrote myself.   
It's dedicated to a friend who left....." Himeko then suddenly got over her   
nervousness. It was like a sudden magical relief washed over her," It's called '  
Remember The Morning Moon' or as Haruka calls it," Himeko turned her head  
towared her elder and smiled then went back to the microphone," ' Shall We  
Meet By The Morning Moon?'"  
  
" Morning Moon! Remember!   
I've got something important   
which is not like a simple recollection,   
but is like a simple   
desire to see you again, certainly,   
I've got a feeling now that's more than a simple lamentation,   
but it is more than a simple   
pleasure to meet you, coincidentally.   
  
  
Remember morning moon!   
When you soon hear your name called,   
then jump up and reach me with winged shoes!   
Remember morning moon!   
When you are still relying upon me,   
this happy moment of you and me will never end!   
  
The sunrise carries the gentle wind,   
lets my smile take away the   
tears from my eyes,   
Saying goodbye and wishing to see you again,   
I'll wave my hand and   
with a big smile, and gesture!   
  
  
Remember morning moon!   
When you soon hear your name called,   
then jump up and reach me with winged shoes!   
Remember morning moon!   
When you are still relying upon me,   
this happy moment of you and me will never end!"  
  
  
  
  
" Wow....Himeko is really good....." gawked Serena. Mina just brimmed,  
" Of course she gets it from me.". " Ya....." said Lita." Don't you believe me   
Lita?" asked Mina. " Of-of course I do!" Lita waved her hands in front of her.  
They then saw Himeko jump off of stage and was begining to walk toward them.  
  
  
" Surprise!" she smiled. " Yes we were. Why didn't you tell us you were going  
to sing?" asked Darien. " I wanted to surprise all of you." Himeko replied.   
" I did a good job too. I saw the looks on your faces when I was on stage,   
they were hilarious!" she giggled. Soon the girls walked off leaving Himeko and   
Rini alone.  
  
" That song was about Peruru wasn't it?" asked Rini." Yes..." Himeko blushed   
slightly. " Hey...are you blushing?" asked Rini trying to get a closer look at   
Himeko's face. " N-no!" stuttered Himeko trying to hide her face. " Wow...I've  
never seen you blush before Hime........." giggled Rini.  
  
" Who's blushing?" asked Tomoyo as she came up camera in hand. " I'm not  
blushing!" yelled Himeko. Some people looked at her but she didn't care. Haruka   
then came up, " Hello." she greeted. " Hello." they all replied. " I was wondering  
....." she began," If Miss. Sakura would like to dance with me." she finished.   
Sakura blushed in emaresment, " M-me?" she stuttered. " Yes you...now come   
on.." Haruka dragged Sakua off to give her waltz lessons.  
  
" I'm gonna go video tape Sakura. ' Sakura's First Waltz'," giggled Tomoyo  
as she walked off. " I'm gonna go pry meatball-head off of Darien,"  
Rini stomped off. Himeko and Syaoran we left. Himeko noticed the deathglare  
he was shooting toward Haruka and Sakura. Sakura was giggling away. Himeko  
giggled at Syaoran," You DO know that Haruka is a guy right?" she asked.   
Syaoran stopped glaring when he heard Himeko talk," Y-yes..." in truth he did  
not.He thought Haruka was a man. But she was in a suit, so how could you   
really tell when all of the other girls were in dresses and gowns. Syaoran then  
noticed Himeko grabing his hand and pulling him toward the dance floor,   
" I'll give you waltz lessons as well." she said. " How do you know how to waltz?"  
he asked. " I'm a princess. You learn to waltz before you talk and walk.  
" Himeko said.  
  
  
On the other side of the ballroom the Sailor gang were watching them,  
" Tsk Tsk Tsk. Himeko is stealing Sakura's guy..." said Raye. " Naw...I think  
she just wants to be his friend" said Amye. " Ya. Hime wouldn't break people  
up. She's the junior Goddess of Love! She wouldn't dare do a thing like that.  
" stated Mina. " Ya....," sighed Raye," probably right...." Suddenly Amye looked  
at her watch," We'd better head back now. It's almost 12:00." she said.  
" K." said Mina as the waltz music died down. As the dancers parted she   
yelled," Serena! Darien! Rini! Himeko! Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo! lets go!".   
Alot of people looked at Mina like she was crazy. " What?!" she glared. The   
people then turned their gaze away. Mina laughed," Haha! I may be the Goddess  
Of Love! but I can also be-" " The Goddess Of Love and War," Himeko walked   
up. " Hey!" growled Mina. " Come on lets go...." Himeko grabed Mina's arm,  
" Bye guys!" she dragged her away. " Hey ow! you're hurting me!" whined Mina.  
" Bye...." said everyone as the walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So when are they leaving?"asked Mina.Her and Himeko were at home now   
in their pajama's watching T.V."Sunday."she answered."Soooo what's with you  
and that Li kid?"she asked."Nothing.Just friends.Anyways he likes Sakura."   
"What?! he does?!" "Yep." "Well I'am glad you made some freinds Himeko.And  
maybe you will see them in the future." { Oh I will I know I will }she thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The song Morning Moon Remember is the theme from the Sailor Moon SuperS   
Movie. The lyrics are from Sailormusic.net so don't sue onegai. Which is also my  
favorite SM movie! Anywas, how many chapters have I done?.....This is the 5th?!  
That mean only two more chapters to go! Remember this takes place during a   
school break. Don't worry though, there will be sequel.   
  
Pretty Soldier Of The Future Sailor V  
  
  
Genki-chan  
  
  
  
Preview Of Next Episode:  
  
  
Well... last day.[ Amye ]  
  
Lets Go to the Beach! [ Mina ]  
  
Yeah great! Perfect way to end break! [ Himeko ]  
  
  
The girls invited us to the beach. [ Tomoyo]  
  
Great! But what's that in the cave? Could it be a clow card. [ Syaoran ]  
  
Oh No Himeko And Li are GONE!!!! [ Sakura ]  
  
What's this?Could it be....the Amazons Lair!? [ Rini ]  
  
  
Next Time On Sailor Moon Card Captor Sakura Crossover:  
  
  
"Hidden Amazon Cove"  
  
  
"Seeya!"  
  
Genki-chan  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Hidden Amazon Cove

Sailor Moon Card Captor Sakura Crossover  
  
"Hidden Amazon Cove"  
  
  
  
"Yeah I love the beach!" exclaimed Sakura. They were at the beach now.  
Everyone was having fun. Playing beach ball, swimming....but Li was starring   
at some cave in the distance.  
  
  
"Hey, what's wrong Syaoran?"asked Sakura." Nothing it's just that  
cave........" he said not really listening but still staring at the cave. She   
l looked at to were he was starring." Oh! Syaoran! there is no Clow Card now,   
come on lets play. Please don't start about the cave like when I captured the  
Erase Card. " and she draged him of to the others. Sammy and Kyusuke had   
gone so Syaoran wasn't stuck with all girls. " Come on Syaoran play volleyball!"  
called Kyusuke. But when Syaoran got hit in the head with the ball Himeko knew  
something was wrong and she asked Sakura. Sakura told her about the cave, so  
Himeko went over to where Syaoran was sitting rubbing his aching head. Sakura  
glared at her slightly as she walk over to Syaoran. ( Jelous maybe?)  
  
But Syaoran was still lost in thought.This time Himeko noticed it."Hey was   
wrong?"she asked,peeking over him shoulder."It's just that cave......."she looked  
to were he was looking."Hmmmmmm"she closed her eyes and folded her hands.   
" I am getting some strange vibes coming from there, do you wanna check it out?  
I don't think thet'll mind if we're gone."she wink. She looked toward the others   
they were all playing beach volleyball. Serena and Raye were yelling at eachother  
over who's serve it was.  
  
With that they swam till they reached to cave. They then started to climb the  
jagged rocks, while climbing Himeko lost her grip and and put a large gash in her   
calf. Luckly the were just reaching the top the graoned from the pain as she   
pulled herself up.   
  
Syaorn looked at it he very very lightly touached it with his finger, but this  
caused Himeko to wailed," OOOWWWWW! DON'T DO THAT!" she cried so loued Syaoran had to cover his ears. Suddenly Syaoran uncovered his ears and looked into the cave, he had sensed something. Himeko noticing this stopped her wailing. " What is it?" she asked. Syaoran didn't answer her instead he got up and looked toward the direction of the cave.{ It's not the presense of a Clow Card....but what else could it be?"} he thought. Himeko limped to his side she had used her waist wrap to bound her wound in she was now in her bathing suit and a pair of shorts. " Is it a Clow Card?" she asked. Syaoran shook his head 'no'. Himeko looked at him. She then got a wierd vibe. " " I know this feeling it's........" she trailed then in an instent she sprinted forward totally forgetting her injured leg. But when she reached the middle of the cave her stepped in something black and gloomy by accident as she fell she screamed even more loud when the pain of her leg finally hit her. Syaoran heard her cry and ran in, but it was to late she was gone and so was the strange black whole.  
  
  
Himeko landed behind a plant," Owy....." she moaned as she rubbed her sore  
back. She then heard a voice. " What was that?!" cried a childish voice. " Oh  
come on Palla Palla quit being such a baby it was nothing," said another. Himeko  
reconized the voices and the name. It's the Amazon Quartet!} she said in her   
mind. Himeko then heard a scary-like voice wich pierced her ears.  
  
" Stupid Amzons! Haven't you found the Golden Mirror yet?!" she yelled very  
angry-like. The scary voice was about to speak again when it stopped right in   
the middle of saying a word. " What is that?" it screeched.  
  
Himeko froze she remembered that she had red ribbons tiening her braids   
which definatly didn't match the green in the plant. Suddenly the plant   
dissapeared and she hit her head on the hard cold floor. " Ow!" she wined.  
" Looks like we have a visitor girls." said the voice. Himeko stiffened fritend,  
but looked up the voice. It was an gruesome looking old women with wrinlkes   
everywhere and a strange flying eye-ball at her side. Palla Palla squeled,  
" Oooh! I loved visitors!". Ves Ves hit her on the head, " Stupid! Now....," Ves  
Ves looked at the wounded Himeko hungrily," Lets see if she has the Golden   
Mirror.". Himeko wimpered and tried to scoot back but her leg was hurting to  
much. " L-Leave me alone!" she told them. Cere Cere giggled, " Don't worry it  
won't hurt.............much.". " I-I'm worning you!" Himeko told them. She   
reached into her pocket and pulled out her cresent moon locket. " Oooh...and   
what are you gonna do? Ha! Nothing! Lets get her!" yelled Jun Jun.  
  
Himeko threw her golden cresent moon in the air, " Rainbow Crystal Power! Make  
Up!" she cried. " O my God! She's a Sailor Soldier!" yelled Jun Jun.  
  
" That's right! I'm the pretty soldier for love and justice Sailor V! And in the   
name of the future moon I will punish you!" Just then voices were heard but no  
one in site.   
  
" Hime? Are you here?"  
  
" Himeko? Hello?! Come on! Come out!"  
  
It was the others! Syaoran had gotten them! { But how?......} Himeko thought   
she then looked behind Palla Palla. There was another portal!  
{ This a stupid idea but.........} " Hey Palla Pallla! Look! Cere Cere stole your   
dollies!" she said. Knowing Palla Palla she quicly turned toward her doll house,  
" Cere! How could you!" she screamed. " Idiot!" yelled Ves Ves.   
  
Ves Ves made a shot for Sailor V but she was to late," V Cresent Beam!"  
she shot her tiara at them as she escaped.  
  
  
Himeko reappered in the cave unconcious in her reagular form. Blood was   
slowly seeping through the cloth on her leg and dripping onto the cold cave floor.  
  
" Hime!" screamed Rini as she ran to her best friend. She lifted up her   
head," Hime? Hime wake up!" she told her. Himeko's eyes twiched. She put her   
hand to her head and groaned," I've got a major head ache.....". Mina laughed,  
" I bet your leg does as well. Come on guys lets help her get back." Rini and Mina  
helped Himeko stand. They found an exit that you could walk off of instead of  
climbing and they left the cave.   
  
On the way Himeko told her story of the portal and the Amzons. but no  
one believed her! " You must have hit your head pretty hard Him." said Lita.   
" I hope you didn't get brain damaged." said Amye worried. " I didn't Amye.  
" replied Himeko. " I really did see the Amazon Quartet's lair! You gotta believe   
me!" Himeko looked at then pleadingly. "So.....? Do you believe me?" she finally   
asked. There was a long pause as everyone thought. Then they all spoke at once, " NO!".  
* anime fall* " It's not fair! I really did!" cried Himeko. " Suuuuuure," said   
everyone sarcasticly.  
  
  
When they got back Amye patched up Himeko's leg properly. Himeko couldn't  
really run, but knowing how stubborn she is she still tried to. Everyone laughed   
whenever she fell. They all enjoyed their day at the beach till, and their last   
day of vacation.  
  
  
  
  
  
GOMEN NASAI IT TOOK SO LONG!! I've been really busy with school and   
studying ( I hate pre-algebra!) Well anywaz next chapter is the last one!   
  
  
Genki-chan  
  
  
  
Preview Of Next Episode:  
  
*sigh* the day has finally come. [ Tomoyo]  
  
We have to leave. [ Syaoran]  
  
*sigh* I wish we could stay longer. [ Sakura]  
  
They're leaving today. [ Amye]  
  
NOOOO!! [ Serena]  
  
..........Well it was gonna come sooner or later. [ Raye] Shut up Serena!  
  
  
Well....I guess this is goodbye......for now [ Himeko]  
  
  
  
Next Time On the Sailor Moon Card Captor Sakura Crossover:  
  
  
'Ja Ne'  
  
  



	8. Ja Ne

Sailor Moon Card Captor Sakura Crossover   
  
"Ja Ne"  
  
  
The day had finally came,Sakura,Tomoyo,and Syaoran had to leave. It was a buetiful   
day,the blossoms in full bloom.Almost enywhere you went you would see cherry  
blossoms.Eveyone was in the park it was full of blossoms they were landing everyones  
hair.  
  
"Well I guess this is goodbye," Mina sniffled. "NOOO!!," Serena bawled,  
" WE JUST MET YOU!!!" Serena then hugged poor Sakura very tightly that the  
only thing she could say was," Hoe.......". " Serena you're sufficating her.  
" Raye told her with a glare folding her arms. Serena blinked and relized how   
tight her grip was, she amediatly let go. " S-sorry...." she apologized. Tomoyo  
giggled.  
  
" Well don't worrry about the engagment thing k? I'll fix it when I go home."  
Himeko said to Syaoran." And don't forget about Sakura either? okaaay?? Though  
I'm sure Tomoyo will remind you. She probably wants to get it all on tape." * anime  
sweatdrop* " Probably right...." Syaoran laughed nervously. He then turned around  
stuffing his hands into his pockets," Ja Ne." he said almost coldly and started to walk  
away hinting that it was time to leave to Sakura and Tomoyo. " Ja!" smiled Sakura   
skipping after Syaoran. " Sayonara." said Tomoyo and followed her friends away. (She's so proper!)  
  
Sakura,Tomyo,and Li left to go back home too Tomeda to collect the rest of  
the Clow Cards. While the Sailor Scouts still fought against the Dead Moon Circus.  
  
  
The End (for now*wink*)  
  
  
  
  
  
Preview Of Sequel:  
  
Rini and Himeko have returned to the future. Himeko is 14 and Rini is 13.   
Unfortunaly Rini and Himeko don't hang out as much as they used to. Rini has to  
attend things with her parents since she's old enough now. Himeko on the other   
hand is always at the palace. She and the other daughters of the Sailor Scouts   
Umi, (Ami), Hikaru (Raye), and Hitomi( Lita) and sing in a band called Magikal  
[ are now the new Sailor Scouts or the Elemental Soldiers.]  
  
One day Himeko gets notice from her mother that a women known as Li Irean   
icoming too the palace to see the king and queen, but she is also bringing her  
son and his girlfriend. To Himeko's surprise they are Syaoran and Sakura! When  
it seems to be peaceful a new enemy has been spotted stealing the Elemental   
Soldiers mothers! Can these rookie Sailor Soldiers along with Sakura and Syaoran   
get back the origanal Sailor Scouts? And also can the Elemental Scouts make   
their concert scedules on time?! Find out in the sequel of Sailor Moon Card  
Captor Sakura Crossover!  
  
" Pretty Soldier Sailor V And The Elemental Soldiers "  
  
Well  
"Seeya!"  
  
  
Genki-chan 


End file.
